The Unity of the Heart
by HylianWolfos94
Summary: It had been a stressful year for Iris and Jace and unity through marriage had finally come to pass. By now, the times have come to a calm and the newly wed couple were able to relax and unwind after such a long day. On the night of their marriage, there was but one last thing they had planned. But perhaps Jace needs to relax a bit and care a little less about show of perfection...?


_This was a story I wrote a few months back. Since I needed work in portraying characters in their most private environments, I wrote up this story. It was the aftermath of Jace and Iris' wedding. We see sides of themselves we hardly ever see in my common stories here. Characters I believe have many layers to their personalities. When you have characters that are regularly social and don't often show time to themselves, the toughest layers to sometimes portray is when the character is alone or when two characters who trust each other through-and-through are alone. It can be hard writing the characters as if no one else is around, because you the writer is there._

 _My challenge with this one was to show the more intimate nature between Jace and Iris during their young married life. What characters show in their relationship can be different when alone compared to when around others._

 _I am happy with this one, because it shows the characters experiencing something new together while making their bond stronger. The newly reached intimacy between the characters is something they are trying to get used to. This especially causes some strife on Jace's end because he feels everything has to be perfect. However, Iris cares not for how "Novel perfect" it is, because it's the time with him that matters to her._

 _I'd say simply for the parodied adult/intimate humor through deku terms, it earns it a "T" rating, but that's it._

* * *

The night crept further into the later hours. Dinner had been finished, vows have been said, and the day was to soon skip into the next as far as the hours went. Still in the PM's currently, but that wouldn't be for long. By now, it was for sure that the town's reception bustle had died down and had been cleaned up. Heck, Keaton was probably home by now... Jace hoped. At this point, the lad was a little worried that Keaton stalked him... Paranoia much?  
And with Iko and Leif spending their time in Clocktown tonight, and Skits... Being who-knows where, desirably not at the Leavance residence right now... The newly-wed couple had the place to themselves.

Some time had been spent after dinner just sitting around and relaxing, taking in the atmosphere of being a married couple. It was strange, but nice. Talk of the wedding took place, laughs were had as they told each other about their pre-wedding jitters, and they reminisced about their first years together. But once the relaxing was over, it narrowed down to a bath to wash the tribal paint off. That stuff was starting to dry and itch, so that was for the best...

"Has Iko started harassing you about where we're going for our honeymoon at all?" Jace questioned while trying to vigorously scrub the Leavance clan mark off his arm. Man was that paint hardy!  
Iris scrubbed one of her leaves gently whilst replying. "Not yet... But give her time, I'm sure she will eventually."

Jace chuckled at this. "Most likely... Oh man, the stories we'll come back with."  
"If they're any better than today's, then there's something to put in your journal." Iris chirped.  
"Oh, it'll be fun..." Jace scoffed, "A vacation to a remote place sounds wonderful to me. No one knows where we are and can't bug us. It'll give us some time to get used to things."  
Iris pulled herself near Jace, gently splashing water in his face. "You already seem to be pretty cozy. What is there to get used to?"

It was then Iris' question caused a smug little grin to bubble under her husband's eyes. "Establishing our garden, of course."  
"Always right to the garden with you." she teased, "Do you ever think about anything else?"  
"We just got married, what do you want me to think about...? Besides, you DID say we would."  
Iris snapped her fingers, as if she'd been rather disappointed with herself. However, this was a feigned response. "Drat, I did say that now didn't I? Looks like I gotta keep my word."

She then leaned in close, nearly touching snouts with him. Jace just raised a brow at her... He knew she wasn't as innocent as she made herself out to be. She spoke questioningly- "I've always known you to be the gardening type."  
"As if you aren't... You little facading fox." He chuckled with a small prod in his tone. "You can fool everyone else, but I can see right through you. You've waited just as long as I have for the time we finally have this moment. How long have you pined for us to be so close with such fervor, hm?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Iris chirped, gently tapping a finger to one of his fore leaves. This made him quiver, before he shook his head and made a low purr noise at her.

He finished washing the paint off his arm, eyeing her lovingly afterward. It wasn't cocky or demeaning. It was just a sincere look. As a tunnel scrub, this night was very important to him. If they'd lived in a colony like regular tunnel scrubs, then how they were going to wrap up the day would mean something very deep for them. To a more traditional tunnel scrub, that was the final step to primitive "marriage" and a symbolic way of saying they are bound for life. And this time, Jace knew the sacredness of this act. It was something special.

She turned to look at him, finding his souls laying on her form. With this, she merely smiled and spoke.  
"You act like ya never seen me before."  
"Well, this is definitely a new light of view..." he then paused, adding on after thought. "I mean, the whole marriage and mates thing. We, uhh... I know it sounds stupid, but this is special to me. And no, not because I'm bein a garden minded dunce." he teased, making her chuckle. "You trust me enough with this finally. And I trust you. In my eyes, we'll be sealing the deal. Tonight, I am all yours." he finished honestly... Before adding. "... And I will be yours forever to come, of course. We really will be eternally bonded after today. And nothing can take this away from us ever again. "

She looked down, before looking back up at him slowly. "Forever?"  
"Yeah, like we vowed." he chirped. He placed a hand on hers in the water. "And don't worry My Queen... As before, you are the only one... My one true treasure. You always have been. My passionate loyalty goes to no one but you."  
She just smiled at this, running a hand over his.  
"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a nest to set up." he said with a gingerly sincere tone and expression. She was surprised there was no ego emanating from him right now. He felt more honored than victorious... He stood, holding her hand as he did. But once he walked away, his hand slid from hers gently, before leaving the area to go back underground. Iris simply shook her head with a small smile in her eyes.

With nearly a skip in Jace's step, he walked through the tunnel ways until he was met by their bedroom. Even though he seemed excited and confident, a keen eye would notice the slight shake in his form. He fidgeted with his arm and turned toward the bed, only to have a face of puzzlement. His arms dropped and he tilted his head.  
"Did Iris put that there?" he questioned.  
The laundry basket was right there, sitting on the foot on their bed behind the vine canopy. His leaves pinned back, looking around the room as he did this. He then squinted his eyes at the basket in question. That wasn't there before they went to bathe, he thought.  
"Eh, I'll worry about it later. Iris probably stuck it there to move it out of the way or something."  
He picked up the item and lightly tossed it out into the hall way. The clothes in it spilt out onto the floor, but he didn't care for now... They were dirty anyway. Besides, he had to set things up for Iris... He wanted this to be perfect!

The tunnel scrub thought only for Iris' comfort and on what may make this a wonderful first night as husband and wife. He wanted nothing but the best for her! He frantically ran to the den, wiping the rose petals off the dinner table. He began running back, but stopped to stare at the blown-out candles on the table... Should he take them, too? Would that benefit the atmosphere? He took a moment to play over his idea of what this first night would be like... But when he mulled over it, all he could think of was how dumb and cheesy he was as a teenager! Half the stuff he fantasized about was... Cliché... He finally decided that as nice as the candles would be, tonight would benefit most without them. After all... Wasn't it kind of a tunnel scrub tradition to do this? Something along the lines of "Being guided by only the souls" or something symbolic like that? That made it more fitting.

He dashed back, tossing a few petals on the bed and scattered on the floor. It was a small amount- enough to say he wasn't overdoing it. He kept asking himself if it looked stupid, though... It was too late to change by now, seeing as he heard the hatch door close just now from the back tunnel... Iris was coming.

His nerves began to show more vividly, and he shook. His leaves pinned back and he looked himself over. He then reached and ran his hands through his leaves in hopes that he didn't have anything in them... His brows creased and he fiddled with his feather grass leaves. This was it! This was the moment he'd been so sure he was ready for! But clearly he wasn't. But was a dude ever really ready for this? Get down to it, and a hopeless, pure fool like Jace was bound to have concerns. But it just meant he cared, right? Why, he didn't want to make himself look like he didn't know what he was doing! But does he? Safe to say... _Jace_ , had never made it to this base of their relationship before, and had no experience prior. By the gods... He just realized that he wasn't sure how this'd play out.

When Iris' form appeared around the corner of their door, Jace turned to her. He was standing in the middle of the room, looking as if he'd just been pulled out of deep thought. She carried a passionate look on her face- one that clearly kept the promise. He just inhaled sharply before smiling at her.  
"So, you uh... You ready to have the time of your life?" he chuckled. He sounded smooth to a degree, but it was clear that he was not as suave as he wanted to be.

"Well, I waited a few years for this..." was her answer. It was vixen-smooth, but certainly not dainty. Even now, there was a toughness in her tone and posture, but sincerely so.  
She moved toward him, and he offered a sheepish chuckle. He reached for the side of her face, running a tunneler's hand across the thick leaves that frame her visage, whilst they weaved through and ran down one of her longer succulent leaves.  
"By the gods, you are simply glowing tonight." he laughed.  
She smiled at this, before replying. "Well, I did just get out of the bath. I'm pretty sure my leaves will be glittering for a while."  
"No, no... Ahh, I don't know. I want to know every side of you, and I'm just... Seeing something new. It always leaves me taken aback when I learn something new. Yet, that look you have feels very familiar, haha!"

The couple laughed at the thought. Before long, Jace gently leaned forward with his hand resting under Iris' snout, and he nudged the top of her snout with an affectionate, ginger nudge. She returned this before leading each other to their nesting spot. Or the bed, as modern scrubs might say.

They moved into the shelter of the vines, settling in. Jace reached an arm around his beloved, running a loving hand down her shoulder and arm. All the while, he locked souls with her. She could feel ever so slightly, his hand quiver. She cocked a gentle smile and spoke to ease the atmosphere a little.  
"So, no candles?" she questioned honestly.  
He looked around, before focusing back on her. "I thought the room would be best at its natural lighting."  
She quirked a brow, a small chuckle following. "There's no lighting. It's pretty much dark in here- mind those tiny mushrooms in the wall- granted, they're so tiny they don't give off much light... And our eyes, of course."  
He was very quick to return with something. His eyes grew sleek but gentle and he cooed a sincere answer. "As I said, natural lighting... We're the only ones who need to shine tonight... I don't want a candle's light tonight... I just, y'know... I just want the light of our souls to guide us. Eh, that probably sounds corny."

She laughed lightly and shrugged. "It's a little corny, but it makes sense. It's sweet. For now, you and I are the only ones on this planet, as far as the outside world goes."  
"We better not be, we worked hard to save all those people out there!" he guffawed. Iris nudged him in the shoulder, shaking her head. He took that as his cue to get back to the subject at hand. However, that wasn't the feeling that Iris wanted him to have. She was in no hurry.

They sat close to one another, but there wasn't much distance. They spent a lot of time familiarizing themselves with the atmosphere. There was so much to get used to, oddly.  
Jace leaned over and gently nudged his snout up under Iris', nuzzling her affectionately. He was quiet, though his thoughts were deafening to him the entire time. If only his conscience would just shut up and let him be! Clearly, Iris didn't have much worry, so why should he? His eyes opened slightly when Iris nudged him back. She moved her head down and she unlocked their snouts from their cross, resting the ring of her snout down on the bridge of his. He just smiled at the nose snuggles, quiet as he'd been.

He remained looking down, allowing her snout to tickle above his. He rested a battle-scuffed hand gently at her shoulder, brushing a trusting palm over one of her scars, before his palm met her back to see she'd be okay with that. She did not protest, so he held her near with the utmost content. He remained with his head knelt down with his eyes shut.  
Having a moment to open her eyes, she looked to him and saw him keeping his head pointed down. It was a relaxed gesture, but something about it was recognizably dismal. His leaves against the very, very weak green tinted glowing caused by one of the glowing mushrooms on the bedroom wall brought something to the front of her mind, causing her to stare at his almost kneeling look. And with his eyes shut, she had to look elsewhere to see a soul. But it looked differently the same. He was still and held no rush nor excitement in his form. He had trust in anything she was to do, making her eyes soften.

He remained a statue till he felt a sudden sensation and he flinched vaguely. Quick he was to relax again upon realizing that he had no reason to panic. Iris had placed a hand at the side of his head, running her fingers across his green-tinted leaves sweetly. She just looked at them with sullen awe, before resting the side of her face into his thick, soft leaves. Her cheek bubbled under her eye before she found the lids of her spiritual windows closing with a small inhale and exhale. Like some form of yin and yang, they just sat with each other this way, snuggling close.

Iris nestled the bottom of her snout into his leaves with her cheek still resting on his head, running a hand through his feathergrass. She could feel his form relaxing to this, and a content purr resonated from his chest. He didn't care, anyway.  
Her eyes tightened shut with a small smile under her eyes, and she whispered- "I always missed you..."

Iris moved her forehead down to his, and he raised his head enough for her to do so.  
Jace ushered a small reply, placing his hand to the side of her face. "You don't have to miss me, I've always been here..."  
"I know, it's stupid." she chuckled.

He drew away from Iris, instinctively leaning his head against her massaging palm. The tunnel scrub hadn't enjoyed a good massage of the leaves in a while... Not by hands like these. His hand slowly slipped, but he caught himself and let it rest at her waist for a short time before looking at her. She looked right back and they simpered. Jace's eyes were heavy and his thick leaves hung contently.  
"Maybe I should save this for after we're through? I'm putting you to sleep." she laughed.  
"Sweet Lunereas, that is wonderful... Do you have to stop?" he quietly teased. She released her hand from the side of his head slowly, and he melted over sideways on the bed and purred quietly. This brought her to laugh even more. She fell to rest above him, holding herself up with her arms- which were positioned at each side of him. He gazed up at her, playing with some of the smaller leaves hanging around her cheeks.  
"Yes, Gold Touch, I had to stop or you'd have fallen asleep before we did anything." she replied.  
"You're calling _me_ Gold Touch?" he answered with jest.  
Her angled, half-lidded eyes watched him with interest. "Haven't I been callin' you that?"  
"Not often in _my_ life have you called me that." Jace included, "But what do I know?"

"Oh you know what I mean." she finished with a small, "Hmhm" before lightly tossing herself down beside him. White blooms suddenly began appearing in her leaves, unfolding like the wings of white doves... As Jace will _probably_ word it in his journal later when all this is over. Heaven knows he'll write tonight down.

He laid on his side, petting a hand through her flowery leaves with a sigh. One in particular was near her fore leaves, positioned cutely. He leaned up with his arms at each side of her, and his lower half resting where he had been. He kneeled one arm for an elbow to rest on the bed, bringing his face closer to her. However, he was forgetting something...  
"You sure tonight's the night?" he asked.  
She walked her fingers up his chest, then booped his snout. Something about this saucy little gesture made him quirk a brow with a smile. She replied with- "Yes... Though, you may want to bloom your flowers, bud. I don't think you'll be accomplishing anything without those."  
His eyes grew and his face went straight. A small tint of red fell over his cheeks and he chuckled sheepishly.  
"Right, right! I never forgot that, of course. Haha... I wasn't going to bring out the roses till I knew you were ready."  
"Well I'm pretty sure the lilies in my leaves are all the sign you need." she laughed.

"Of course, right, haha..." he murmured lowly. "Just taking my time... Don't want to rush."  
Iris gave a small, "Ah" to humor him. He looked sidelong, though nothing happened. He looked to be in thought... Iris waited patiently, watching his eyes dart off every now and then... No flowers yet. He finally had an "Oh, that's right!" look on his face. He focused on his leaves, only to have one rose pop up... Between the small fore leaves above his forehead. This brought forth a frustrated grunt from him. Meanwhile, Iris giggled. She wouldn't say anything, but he clearly forgot how to make flowers bloom! She made him wait so long after all... He focused and more popped up. The roses were black, as they usually were. This only caused him more embarrassment... Black wasn't a healthy look for roses. He felt ashamed to have such a sickly color, but Iris didn't care. It was just a color, after all.

He offered a smile to her, masking his utter embarrassment. He leaned in close, his eyes half-lidded and sharp. She brought her arms up around his shoulders and smiled back. The look in her eyes invited him near, and he lowered his head down to hers, placing his forehead against hers. At first she assumed he was being snugly, but realized he stopped right over one of her flowers. He halted as if something was wrong... He then said a cute- "Bonk."

He moved away, and she appeared to be puzzled. She lowered an eyebrow and quirked the other before chuckling in reply. "What was that?"  
"Oh, y'know... Just bein' silly." he answered with low snickers. He brought his forehead down again, their flowers meeting. With a small nudge, he said it again.  
"... Bonk."  
She had a straight look on her face, before smiling and returning the action. She leaned up, bumping her forehead to his. "Bo-o-onk." she then included. He laughed at this, but there was an underlying fluster in his laugh.

"... Jace, what's wrong?" she asked lowly.  
He looked to the side of the vine canopy, answering while looking back at her. "Nothing really, just, 'yknow... Being funny."  
Her eyelids were cut straight and she raised a brow. She looked at his forehead, having felt that he was bumping the rose to her forward facing lily on purpose. He would be sweating bullets right now if he could.  
' _Oh gods, it's not working! Why isn't it working? Did I do something wrong? Am I forgetting something? Oh dear merciful gods I better not have a female flower on my head! I am NOT one of THOSE multi-gendered deku! At least I was never told I was? I know I got pollen in there somewhere...!_ ' were his thoughts. And had he known, Iris could read a rough translation of his thoughts on his face- rather, in his leaves. That WAS him trying!

"Jace." she said straightly.  
He jumped, his eyes widening. "Yes?"  
"... Try opening the umbrella a little more." she replied, pointing to his forehead. He froze, reaching up. His face ran red and his eyes fell to half-lids... The rose wasn't bloomed all the way. Of course nothing would happen. The rose filed its petals open, and he looked away from her.  
"Good gods..." he uttered. "That didn't just happen..."

"It just happened." she snickered.  
His eyes rolled across the room, trying not to focus on the fact that he just tried to do that... With a closed flower.  
"Oh, and yes. If you're wondering, you are indeed male." Iris added. "Congratulations, you're a boy."  
"I never asked...!" he yipped.  
She shrugged, though she found it all in good fun. "You did in your leaves. Seems you've really connected with your leaf-signing."  
He leaf-signed? Well that was nice.

Jace sighed. "I've already screwed this up..."  
Iris laughed softly, answering him. "No you di- well... Yeah, that was a blunder. But it's a good first memory..."  
"How could I make a mistake like that though?" he said, placing a hand to his face.  
"I'd be a little concerned if you had experience... Which you shouldn't." Iris replied lowly. Her insinuation with that reply made his eyes go wide... She made a point, but still...  
"It's still common sense." he muttered.  
She just sighed, smiling as she did. "It's okay. Why are you so hard on yourself? I love this, you should have fun, too."  
"Well, I am, I-"  
"If you were having fun, you wouldn't be worrying so much. Relax..." she said this while running her hands down the side of his face over the leaves on the side of his head. He shivered and closed his eyes. Once her hands were gone, his eyes popped open.

He carried a mixed feeling expression and sighed. "Ahh, Iris, I never planned this far. I honestly thought I'd never make it to this point!" he began, "And now that I'm sitting here, I don't know what I'm doing. I shouldn't be alive right now, so this is just weird. I-I mean, I am excited, but I've just been... Stupid, and screwing things up one at a time. For crying out loud, I just tried to pollinate using a closed flower. What a moron!" he smacked his palm to his forehead with that one.

Iris reached and pulled his hand away from his face, unhiding it.  
"Hey, chill out. This isn't a life or death situation. No one's dying. This is a bonding moment. Honestly, what's a little bonding without some embarrassment?"  
"... Iris, do you really trust me enough?" he asked.  
"I wouldn't have given the green light if I didn't." she responded sincerely. "I've waited way too long for this. I don't care how it's done, I just want to."  
He inhaled before chuckling mildly. "Alright... I'm sorry. Oh geez, this wasn't what I had in mind for starters. I-... Wait. You waited fo- You acted like you had no interest all that time! You know I was proposing to you in tunnel scrub culture when I asked that, right? And you wanted to-"  
Iris paused for a moment upon realizing that… She momentarily held an "Ooohhh…" look on her face after realizing she'd be declining his proposals. Iris pressed a hand to his snout, shutting him up. "Someone had to teach you patience. Besides, had we done this sooner, It wouldn't have been as special. This is much more special, don't you agree?"  
She moved her hand, letting him answer. "Ehhhh, yeeeeaahhhh whatever." the tunnel scrub replied, dragging his answer on the ground. "You're so mean."  
"I do what I do because I love you, and you know it." she cooed, patting his face. Jace jokingly patted her face in return, cooing at her.  
" _Yeah, I'm sure you do._ "

The couple shared a laughed before Jace spoke once more. "Well... This is a weird start."  
"I'd prefer no other start." Iris simpered while wrapping her arms around him. "It's silly... Now are we gonna get familiar with the garden or are we just going to sit here being two awkward newly weds?"  
"Both sound fun." the lad answered with a small tittered.  
Iris brought her face up closer to his, their foreheads meeting affectionately. "Hmhm, I love you."  
"I love you too, My Queen." Jace purred in return. He brought his head down to meet his forehead with hers- their sincere smiles meeting eye-to-eye. Their snouts touched with a little boop. He softly rested his head with hers, their leaves entangling gently. Being a tunnel scrub, this was incredibly soothing and enjoyable. It tickled, making him chuckle joyfully with Iris. She herself smiled at the feeling of their leaves gently dancing together and their flowers meeting. Granted, such meetings started about as awkwardly as the couple met once upon a time. Jace tossed aside expectations, and let the rest of their wedding night flow as it goes. They'd be sad to see their wedding day pass, but just as happy to see more days of their union to come.

There was something deeper about this union, something special... And on their night as husband and wife, they cherished their first time together, making a silly memory of it. And even though it was the first time they'd ever been so close at heart, mind, and body; there was a familiarity in the moments as they held each other and shared their souls. For their kind, there was nothing more intimate than knowing it was just two souls in the moment sharing something new as one. But this was among the highest in immortal closeness they could imagine. The hearts of their very spirits met finally upon becoming eternal mates. It felt as though it had been a millennia's span for their hearts to hold each other. No matter how long they live, this day and this night... This unity... And even the blunders... Will live on in their memory as one of the most important days of their lives. Finally, these two fated individuals were known by one name:

Leavance.

* * *

Later, the next morning...

Or shall I say next day? According to the clock, it's nearly one pm! Long, tiring day yesterday, yeesh!  
The sun burned bright outside on this spring day. The young grass sparkled in dew, glittering the Leavance's front yard like a green starry sky. And inside the burrow, the house was still as it was last night. The dinner table was still partially decorated with some dried decorative petals on it and on the floor. No one stirred through the tunnels yet, seeing as the day was just starting for them.

In the back tunnel, down the hall and in the bedroom, the room was still with sleepy air. The vine canopy hung around the bed as usual, but it was slightly moved on one side due to a single leg poking out.  
Under this partially hidden shelter, the newly wed deku slept soundly on their nest of blankets and piled pillows. The blankets and pillows with encircling them comfortably, giving the look of an actual nest made of cushiony softness. Iris slept with the bottom of her "chin" and snout resting on her husbands head, content in her eyes. Meanwhile, Jace was sleeping longways- somewhat, on their bed and partially in the nesting. One of his legs poked out of the canopy. Oh, so that's whose that was! Guess we should've known by the cloven feet...  
Jace's arm was thrown around Iris with the bottom of his snout and chin rested over her chest like a cuddly dog. Her long succulent leaves were flopped over part of him like a blanket, with his body partially curled up in the nest with her.

Iris began to stir, moving her arm up only for it to flop around Jace. She nestled her face down into his golden leaves, causing them to flutter softly from the touch. The fluttering caused rose petals to fly and land on her face. This finally encouraged her to open her eyes. Her tired, content eyes moved toward the one laying against her and she smiled. She gently ran her fingers through his leaves, wiping the petals away. And on her head were a few wilting closed flowers. However, she'd worry about those later. But as she ran her hand along his head, he re-situated himself, nestling closer, and he began to purr- loudly! This made her giggle. She soon whispered to him sleepily.

"Wakey, wakey, Gold Touch."  
He smiled big- evident from the bumps on his cheeks under his shut eyes, and replied. "Hmmm, alright Danda-love..."  
Iris' eyes flew open and she looked down at Jace in surprise. "What did you call me?" she questioned. She then laughed, "That's so cheesy, ugh..."  
"Ehhh, you love it..." Jace purred, "You sure liked it when I called ya that last night."  
Iris grinned, answering tiredly. "So can I call you Mi-mi?"  
"Only for now..." he groaned with a grin. "But not around anyone else."

He brought his attention up to her, and she returned it... She had a genuine smile on her face as she spoke to him...  
"You slept well."  
He stretched his arms out, before flopping them back down. "Really well... Yesterday was amazing..."  
"I still can't believe it..." Iris mused. "We're married..."  
Jace looked up at Iris sincerely. "What do you want to do today, hm?"  
With thought on her face, Iris answered. "Well... We'll be leaving for our honeymoon in a week. We could pack... But, nah... Can we just, sorta, lay around today? I'm so tired from all the hustling around from yesterday."  
The lad nodded, sighing in relief. "Thank you, ugh... I swear, weddings... They run you ragged..."

Staring at the ceiling, Iris hummed to herself in thought. "It's been so long since I've been so content... I forgot about this feeling."  
"I can concur. I could stay right here and be totally satisfied." He moved off from across her, resting beside her in the nest of pillows and blankets. He then smiled softly. "Thank you... For accepting my proposal, Iris."  
"What else could I do? I couldn't turn you down. I'm happy I did..." she finished, resting the side of her head against him.

"... So, wanna talk about the honeymoon?" Iris chirped.  
Jace turned to her, looking her over before replying. "Sure. Ah man, that's going to be a blast!"


End file.
